


.незаметно.

by lemon_piece



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe, and hot kihyun, and jooheon who sees everything (well they're all actually but c'mon you know what i mean), changkyun is catastrophic, changkyun is his awkward child, kihyun is careful, kihyun is changkyun's mommy, more feelings, some alcohol, some cool vibes, some sweet changkyun, they're good friends (and i mean monsta too)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Ю Кихён — немного странный, выросший в слишком консервативной семье. Привык, что если что-то нравится делать, то приходится делать это тихо, чтобы не заметили. Если Кихён считает что-то красивым, заносит в список «мне нравится», он старается это защитить.
Relationships: Im Changkyun/Yoo Kihyun, YOO KIHYUN/IM CHANGKYUN
Kudos: 1





	.незаметно.

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю, это может показаться немного странным. Но мне работа нравится... и если нравится, почему бы не выложить? Главное не оставлять, чтобы потом не забыть и... ну, бываает всякое.
> 
> P.S. Знаете, как-то стрёмно выкладывать... но, как говорил Марк: "let's get it!"
> 
> Псс... я всё-таки надеюсь, что вам понравится...

Ю Кихён — немного странный, выросший в слишком консервативной семье. Привык, что если что-то нравится делать, то приходится делать это тихо, чтобы не заметили. Если Кихён считает что-то красивым, заносит в воображаемый список «мне нравится», он старается это защитить.

Нравится петь? Пожалуйста: «…я просто буду петь, когда один, пока не освоюсь…»

Нравится танцевать? Пожалуйста: «…я просто буду танцевать, пока не научусь…»

Нравится Им Чангюн? Пожалуйста: «…я просто буду заботиться о нём, чтобы они не заметили…»

Чангюн — самый младший в их компании и, возможно, самый неуклюжий. Всё, что бы он не взял в руки, либо падает, либо ломается, либо поранится сам Чангюн, но то, что в руках, останется целым. Чжухон всегда смеётся, пытается разрядить обстановку, спешно отодвигая мелкого в сторону, чтобы Минхёк ничего не заметил. Потому что Минхёк каждый раз возмущается, но не то, чтобы разозлённо, а скорее всего лишь оттого, что не понимает, почему это случается буквально каждый день, если не каждый час. Даже если Чангюн и _не виноват_ в том, что похож на слегка ходячую катастрофу, которой постоянно прилетает чем-нибудь от них же самих. Поэтому Кихён быстро убирает всё и _недовольно_ обрабатывает ранки, если они появятся. Чангюн осоловело дёргается от его тёплых, лёгких прикосновений, но стоит молча. Обиженно смотрит исподлобья на старших и поджимает губы, потому что считает, что снова облажался. А Кихён всё видит, начинает нести что-то бессвязное, иногда бессмысленное привлекая внимание на себя, за что Чангюн ему благодарен в какой-то степени.

Если бы Кихёна спросили, что он чувствует в такие моменты, он бы никогда точно не сказал, потому что уже запутался. Возможно, Кихён влюбился. Возможно, это просто привязанность к мелкому как к тому, кому нужна забота, что больше похоже на материнский инстинкт. Он и сам не понимает, что именно испытывает, когда тот в очередной раз что-то ломает. Просто что-то наподобие инстинкта, под названием «Чангюн, я тебя когда-нибудь убью».

Когда они устраивают вечеринку в честь дня рождения Чангюна у Кихёна дома — потому что только у него в данный момент есть собственное жильё — каждый приносит с собой пару бутылок спиртного. И не важно, что Им всё ещё несовершеннолетний. Как сказал Чжухон: «Сегодня — твой день, мы не можем запретить, поэтому — вперёд».

Но Чангюну, кажется, хватает пары бокалов, чтобы что-то уронить со стола и разбить, попутно пролив на себя вино. Минхёк даже не возмущается, закатывает глаза и, прикрывая лицо ладонью, смотрит в свой бокал с красным вином. Его негодование Чангюн чувствует даже через весь стол. Кихён, сидя рядом, поднимается.

— _Пошли…_ — тихо бормочет он, хватая Чангюна за рукав, а тот только пристыженно плетётся следом, не обращая внимания на Хёнвона, незаметно для всех поднимающего большой палец вверх и улыбающегося как-то по доброму, слишком довольно.

— Приводи его быстрее, Кихён-а… — Хосок смотрит на них и улыбается Чангюну, поднимая стакан, мол, мы пьём здесь за тебя, мелкий.

Кихён недовольно усаживает Чангюна на бортик ванной, снимает с него майку и бросает на пол. На руках снова какие-то царапины, ещё одна небольшая, но продолжающая кровоточить, на щеке. Ю вздыхает, не понимая, каким образом всё это произошло, берёт из аптечки ватку и перекись, в который раз начиная обрабатывать ранки, после чего снова тщательно осматривает лицо, слегка приподнимая пальцами за подбородок, кивает чему-то и кидает в него чистую футболку.

— Одевайся и в гостиную.

Чангюн не отвечает, смотрит на него немного обиженно и фыркает, надевая футболку. Кажется, он даже не удивляется, что футболка на самом деле — его собственная, оставленная у Кихёна где-то около месяца назад. Просто надевает и идёт следом. Всё как обычно. Если не учитывать тот факт, что на ткани всё ещё остался след от одеколона Кихёна, даже если тот меняет их, как дышит.

Они сидят практически до самого утра, пока Чангюн не пьянеет и не садится в ногах Кихёна, вытягивая свои так, что тот оказывается прижат спиной к дивану. Им, кажется, спит. Чжухон, потягиваясь, смотрит на остальных и выдаёт, что Чангюн, вроде, прав, уже пора идти спать, если к вечеру они хотят остаться в живых.

— Спокойной ночи, Кихён, но я займу твою кровать… — Чжухон, пошатываясь, плетётся на второй этаж, почти спотыкаясь из-за пробегающего мимо, смеющегося Хёнвона. — Хёнвон! Даже не смей занимать кровать! Она моя!

Чангюн, когда в гостиной остаются только он и Кихён, вдруг просыпается и резко поднимается, так что последний еле успевает увернуться, чтобы не получить по лицу чангюновой головой.

— Где все?

— Ушли спать.

Кихён, пожимая плечами, наконец, садится свободно. Упирается взглядом в по-кошачьи склонённую голову Чангюна и вскидывает бровь, словно спрашивая: «Чего тебе, Чангюн?» Но Чангюн не отвечает, отчего у Кихёна вырывается немного нервный смешок. Им продолжает молча смотреть и немного резко подаётся вперёд, неловко и неуверенно целуя потерявшегося на пару мгновений Кихёна. Ю изумлённо смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы в паре миллиметров от своего лица и мягко отстраняется, неосознанно проводя языком по губам. Видит растерянного Чангюна и чувствует, как в груди что-то неоднозначно щемит.

Кихён закусывает губу, не зная, что делать дальше. То, как Им продолжает смотреть на него из под упавшей на лоб чёлки, просто сбивает с толку. Это слишком открыто для Кихёна, по детски наивно. Он улыбается, а Чангюн пару раз моргает перед тем, как снова сесть у него в ногах и прижаться спиной к груди.

А Кихён смотрит перед собой, всё ещё слушая стущачее по рёбрам сердце, и пожимает плечами.

_Влюбился._


End file.
